


Wandering Yet

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the Soul of Wit: A Twitter Fc Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Archie in a session</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anemptymargin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).



_He doesn't know where the line is exactly._

_He shouldn't be giving Regina his files, but he knows this is his truest calling._


End file.
